A genie's veil
Overview From the Story Arc "A wind called Serafina" given by Scirocco. This Souvenir is restricted to villains the level range of 40-44. Souvenir's Text Souvenir: A genie's veil After her defeat, you found this piece of gauzy, yet nearly indestructible fabric on the sight of the battle. It smells of a warm desert wind laden with perfume and spices, and you can almost hear the mocking laughter of the djinn you defeated on an invisible wind' A wind called Serafina Scirocco welcomed you to his camp among the fractious upper echelons of Arachnos, and immediately assigned you a task. Some unknown force had attacked a base where Scirocco had stored a minor mystic artifact, and he wanted you to investigate. You arrived to find the base in shambles, Scirocco's items stolen, and the Arachnos personnel at the base blathering about how much they loved the unknown female thief, and how she's warned them you were coming. The only clue was security camera footage of a woman in a genie-costume searching the base at her whim and using some kind of mind-control on the troops. Scirocco seemed to have an idea of what was going on, but wanted to keep it to himself for the moment. To confirm his suspicions, Scirocco sent you to ask Arbiter Daos if there had been any similar incidents at other Arachnos bases. He also warned you not to make an enemy of Daos, because of his great power among Arachnos' arbiter corps. Arbiter Daos confirmed that there had been similar attacks by the mystery woman, and that they had all occurred at bases where Scirocco had stored mystic items in the past. In exchange for this information, Daos sent you to cleanse one base that had recently been put under the mystery thief's control. There you learned from the last uncontrolled Arachnos soldier in the base that the mystery woman had a name, and that name was Serafina. Scirocco was expecting that, but not pleased. It seems that this Serafina had been the one to grant him his powers, and now she most likely wanted them back. Scirocco explained that this Serafina was no mere magician, but djinn, or Genie; a creature made of magic itself. Serafina had been charged with transferring a mantle of power, one of the legendary mantles of the four winds, but after the last heroic to bear the mantle had perished in the Rikti War, he had taken it from the weakened genie. Now some of her power must have returned, and she'd want it all back to give to some hero. To stop her, you'd need allies, and Scirocco sent you to find them. First, he sent you to speak with Black Scorpion's lieutenant, Silver Mantis. Mantis was spoiling for a fight when you found her, and you had to give it to her before she's listen to your message. Unforunately, Black Scorpion wasn't interested, and preferred to stay on the sidelines. Next you sought out Barracuda, Mako's sidekick. The Vicious mutant would only be willing to side with someone who could demonstrate their power, so it was up to you to beat a surprised Barracuda to show her boss the strength already assembled on Scirocco's side. However, Mako wouldn't bit, preferring to wait and attack whoever came out weaker. The only one left was Ghost Widow. Scirocco had learned that her bodyguard, the Wretch, was being targeted by the mysterious Malta group. But before you could leave to free Wretch and strengthen Scirocco's proposal to the Widow, Arbiter Daos wanted to speak with you. Daos' words were cautious. He told you that he'd run some of the items Scirocco had stored by his own mystic sources, and had come up with some unsettling results. While Daos wasn't willing to level any accusations, he strongly implied that you should keep an eye on your patron. After that strange meeting you dove into the fray, and this time, finally, it worked. Ghost Widow entered into an alliance with Scirocco, and soon you knew the genie would fall. The alliance bore fruit almost instantly as Ghost Widow's Forunata's predicted the next place Serafina would attack. Acting on that information, you counter-attacked and caught the djinn off-guard. With most of her power spent controlling the minds of the Arachnos troops in the base, she was weakened enough to attack and defeat. With that obstacle gone and a new alliance in place, Scirocco confided that he was ready to finally begin the great plan he had been working towards, and he would need your help than as never before. See Also *Souvenirs Category:Souvenirs